


Traitor

by AshD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshD/pseuds/AshD
Summary: Сдавать своих - особенно когда речь идёт о членах семьи - последнее дело. Но как поступить, если твоя тётя пытает человека в подвале?





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь описано то, чего лично мне не хватило в первом сезоне.
> 
> Needless to add that I don't own the canon characters.

Сдавать своих — особенно когда речь идёт о членах семьи — последнее дело. Но как поступить, если твоя тётя пытает человека в подвале? Что делать, если ты слышала, как она созналась в массовом убийстве? Лечь спать и притвориться, что ничего не видела и не слышала, ужасно и негуманно.  
Но предавать одного из немногих людей, которым ты действительно доверяешь…  
Эллисон Арджент сидела в своей комнате и дрожала. Она была шокирована, зла и напугана. Она только что увидела настоящего оборотня — это раз. Она узнала, что её семья веками занимается охотой на оборотней — это два. В довершение ко всему, ей удалось услышать то, что она по идее не должна была слышать.  
Её тётя, милая и добрая Кейт, убила целую кучу невинных людей только потому, что ей хотелось убивать. И она так хвасталась этим, что её племяннице стало тошно.  
Тошно от того, что живёт бок о бок с убийцей. От того, что не находит в себе силы возненавидеть её, и ещё больше от того, что не могла позвать кого-нибудь на помощь, хотя Дерек Хейл в тот момент в помощи очень нуждался.  
Человеколюбие в ней требовало принятия мер, однако любовь к семье этому противилась.  
Если бы в городе узнали, что дом Арджентов оборудован целой пыточной комнатой, которая, к тому же, периодически используется по назначению, репутация семьи потерпела бы крах. И кто знает, во что это могло вылиться для самой Эллисон.  
Она попыталась представить себе наказание, которому подвергли бы её родные, если бы узнали об её предательстве. Да, они были её семьёй, но в их поведении обнаружилось так много лжи, что Эллисон не удивилась бы, если бы их любовь к ней оказалась не более чем заботой о продолжении их бесценного рода охотников.  
«Убьют ли они меня, если я их выдам?» — спросила себя девушка. Нет, она не плакала. Плач, доносящийся из её комнаты, дал бы им знать, что с ней что-то не так.  
Девушка сидела на полу, прислонившись к стене и держала телефон в руках. Позвонить Скотту, что ли? Кейт говорила, что он тоже оборотень. В это было трудно поверить, но если так оно и было, то он точно смог бы помочь Хейлу сбежать.  
Ну или он сам попал бы в ловушку, чего Эллисон допустить не могла.  
Она прикрыла лицо руками. Как сделать так, чтобы никто не пострадал?  
Самым разумным выходом казался звонок в полицию. Тогда убийца ответила бы по закону, Скотт и Хейл остались бы целы, а репутация семьи… что ж, не могла она быть дороже, чем чьи-то жизни.  
О себе девушка старалась не думать.  
«Давай, звони» — говорила себе Эллисон, — «Звони же!»  
В какой-то момент она поняла, что родители из соседней комнаты могли бы её услышать. Нет, она не позвонит, она напишет СМС шерифу Стилински. Оставалось только раздобыть его номер.  
И быстро, пока Кейт не прикончила оборотня.  
Эллисон вспомнила, что её отец оставил свой телефон на кухне. Искренне надеясь, что номер шерифа там был записан, она вышла из своей комнаты, стараясь сохранить нейтральное выражение лица — на случай, если она с кем-то столкнётся.  
К счастью, этого не произошло, и девушка беспрепятственно проникла в пустую кухню.  
Телефон обнаружился быстро — он находился на столе. Номер шерифа найти было также нетрудно, так как список контактов был невелик.  
Эллисон достала свой телефон и, позабыв про правила орфографии и пунктуации, отправила на новый, не сохранённый номер, три сообщения.  
«шериф это эллисон арджент»  
«кейт пытает дерека хейла у нас в подвале она созналась в убийстве его семьи приезжайте скорее»  
«будьте осторожны она вооружена»  
Потом она положила телефон отца обратно на стол, свой собственный спрятала в карман и пошла обратно в свою комнату.  
«Я сделала всё, что могла,» — сказала себе девушка и со спокойной совестью легла спать, надеясь на то, что шериф явится поскорее.  
В ту ночь ей приснилось то, что её тётя пытается её убить.


End file.
